User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Future: It's Just Business part 2
Sunday, 9:18 AM Michael woke up and turned to Nicole. She still lay asleep next to him. He decided to walk on the beach today so he got up and showered and made his way down to the docks. The weather was exceptional, with it already at 84 degrees. He noticed something out of the ordinary a familiar face begging down the road a bit. He approached this blast from the past. "Spare change please." The man had a familiar voice, he sat on his hands and knees and looked up at Michael. There were scars on his face. "Michael?" The man said, getting to his feet. "Homeless, are we now Gregory Ryder, is this what becomes of 4.0 Grade point average students at Bullworht?" Michael joked. Greg had a faint smile cross his face. "What are you doing man, shouldn't you be saving the world, or getting kittens out of trees or something?" Michael asked, thinking about Greg's past hero antics. Greg looked down and had a sly chuckle. He seemed to be in thought. "That's a lot of words from the Vice Presidnet of Queen Industries, helping vets, bullied students, and getting resources to those in need." Greg said, returning the joke. "It seems you've done a lot of hero work since High School." Greg complimented. "Yeah well I had a hero a grade above me." Michael returned the favor. "Hey remember when you were a senior and I was a Junior an we spiked the Jocks punchbowl at Prom?" Michael said, bringing up ancient history. "See the look on their face?" Greg said, and They both laughed. "So what brought you to Queen Industries?" Greg asked. "You remember Jimmy Queen, came my Sophmore year, right?" Michael asked, bringing up some memories. "Well, he is the President of Queen Industries. About three years ago he gave me a call in the dead of night, ironic isn't it?" Michael joked, since a lot of the time he'd get called at night. "And he asked me to help him run Queen Indsutries, first we were just helping people who wre bullied in High School, then we spread to Veterens, and finally we are the leading supplier for the Military." Michael finished. "I know, I saw trucks with Queen Industries on the side, dropping off supplies for us." Greg said, thinking back to the war. "You were in the conflict-" Michael started off. Greg interrupted him, "it was no conflict it was a war, I saw many brave men and women die because of stupid decisions our Government made, men and women that will never see the light of day again. Every time I think about it I feel guilty because I made it." Greg said, feeling guilty. "You expect that to be on a fortune cookie?" Michael said, with sarcasm, trying to cheer Greg up. "I have enough money, we can contact the Chinese and make them put it on one." Michael told him. With a smile. Michael took Greg back to his mansion. When they got there they were walking through the front yard, which was huge, as was the mansion and Greg looked at the mansion in awe. "So this is all yours?" Greg asked, not taking his eyes off the house. "Well, technically it's my wife's too, but it's better for business when I say it's mine." Michael joked, and they went inside. Michael took Greg into a huge Guest bedroom, "you'll be staying here." He insisted. "No Michael, you don't have to do this for me." Greg replied giving him a very serious look. "Look as comfy as those docks are nothing beats a nice water bed." Michael joked. "You're staying, also I think I might have a job for you. One of our security guards quit. Something about being kneed in the face or whatever." Michael remembered the security guard, didn't knee her hard enough to do any sort of damage but she felt it pretty damn good. "So are you in?" Michael asked. "Yeah, sure. I'll buy and apartment and I don't have to live off you." He said, jokingly. "Well, good job application's on the table." Michael said, and Greg turned to see it. "Fill it out, give it to me and you start out the night shift tonight." Michael gave his simple directions. "You keep a Job Application sheet handy?" Greg asked, curiously. "Look when you own a Billion Dollar company you tell me how often you don't hire people." Michael joked, before leaving the room. Detective John Wagner's House, Liberty City, 6:45 PM Wagner walked through the door, strained from another busy day of hunting down the elusive psycho, Greg Ryder. I need a beer he thought to himself. Then when he closed the door he saw Michael Diaz. He put his coat on the rack and walked over to him. "Breaking and entering into a detectives house smart, mister Diaz?" John asked, he walked over to his desk and brought out a pistol. "Dude, you know it!" Michael joked. "You're gonna stop your search for Gregory Ryder, you will also drop any charges against him." Michael informed him. "Why the hell would I do that?" Officer Wagner asked. "The guy tore apart a fucking hospital, fucking druggie went crazy." He told Michael. A grin crossed Michael's face. "Well then I wonder what will happen to this file revealing how you let 400 convicted criminals walk free?" Michael brought out a file almost out of the blue. John turned and pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger, nothing the gun was empty. "Oh does the big boy have no ammo?" Michael mockingly said. "That's just a shame isn't it?" He joked again. Michael got up to leave. "I expect to see the charges dropped by tomorrow, and Greg walking away a free man. By the way, I helped myself to a beer, your IPA's are tasty, but the Coors Lite is lacking." Michael said. "If you don't want this file getting out then we never had this conversation." Michael went out the door and back to Bullworth. Category:Blog posts